Peach vs. Ganondorf
F36B44A7-2CA3-4379-8ADE-E232965F0F73.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Another Day, Another Princess. Princess Peach Vs Ganondorf is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by WarpyNeko930 featuring Princess Peach from the Mario series of games and Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda game series.''and was later adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy. Description ''Mario Vs Legend of Zelda! Ganon's usual Princess Kidnapping yielded in an unexpected spoil of war! Can Peach fight her way out of Ganon's grasp? Or will she fall to his dark whims? Interlude Wiz: Why''' Boomstick : I... Wiz: I don't understand.' Boomstick : Just do it, please. Wiz: Princess Peach, the Queen of Gaming!' Boomstick ; and Ganondorf, the dark bastard. Wiz: I'm Yang and he's Guts, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!' Princess Peach Wiz: For over 30 years, Princess Peach has reigned over The Mushroom Kingdom. Poorly. Boomstick: Hey, c'mon, you can't say that! Everyone's so goddamn happy all the time! Well, unless you're Super Mario Galaxy's Intro. That's dark. But what can a princess do? I mean she spends all her time getting kidnapped and baking cake. ' Wiz: Princess Peach has shown to be a good athlete, and an agile and powerful fighter. Boomstick : Oh. Wait, really? Oh shit! She once took Bowser's castle exploding right in her face and shook it off like it was nothing! On plenty of occasions she's jumped just as high or higher than Mario, shattered brick with her bare hands, and is fast enough to run up walls!' Wiz: She's endured Bowser's Fire Breath, shrugged off getting bit by a shark, and has displayed mild toon force abilities. Boomstick : And hey, she's shown to be a pretty good fighter too!' Wiz: One of my favorite smashers. Boomstick : She can double jump in the air and perform the Peach Bomber, an attack where she hits you with her ass so hard that it causes SOMETHING to explode! If you're in the air when it happens, good luck shrugging off that! And if you thought her arsenal was wacky enough, she ups it up to ten with Golf Clubs, Tennis Rackets, Frying Pans...and Sheep!' Wiz: The Sheep induce sleep on any opponent it manages to hit, giving Peach breathing room to come up with another attack. Boomstick : She can reflect an opponents attack with a Toad she pulls out of nowhere! Seriously, how does that even work?' Wiz: Her most iconic weapon of choice is her Parasol, a weapon that can be used to bludgeon, slow descents from the sky, and transform into different forms for different scenarios. Boomstick : Perry is more useful for exploration than typical combat. But it's also able to consume enemies to fill up Peach's Vibe Gauge! With her Vibe Scepter, not even going to go into how bad that name is, she can channel her emotions to better her abilities during battle. With Rage she lights on fire and becomes slow but insanely powerful! With Calm, she can restore her health over time, with Gloom she can cry enormous tears that grow plants and immobilize enemies. And with Joy, she can jump higher than Mario himself!' Wiz: She runs on a limited supply, but can restore it by collecting Vibe Crystals to restore her power or use her Parasol to consume enemies. Boomstick : Last but not least in her vast toolkit, she has gloves specifically designed for slappin' bitches! Oh, and a Rocket Launcher. Yes, a rocket launcher. But hey, what about the abilities she can nab on the battlefield?' Wiz: Mushroom's increase her height, Mega Mushrooms triple her size, Fire Flowers give her fire based abilities, Boomstick : Boomerang Flowers give her the ability to throw boomerangs at bitches! The Super Leaf gives her the Anti-PETA Suit, or Tanooki Suit, to kill off enemies with her tail or glide for short distances. The Vanish Cap turns her invisible, and intangible, The Double Cherry can multiply her up to five times, and Jet Peach lets her fly around with actual thrusters coming out of her head!' Wiz: Rabbit Peach increases her jumping height tenfold and provides minor levitation abilities. Boomstick : Lastly she also has Bombs, a LITERAL ROCKET LAUNCHER, and a hammer that she pulls from literally nowhere. However, her most violent and powerful ability is The Mega Strike. With it she grows enormous wings and kicks a soccerball hard enough to somehow split it into three! It's also horrible reasoning for beating Princess Zelda, like jeez.' Wiz: She's not perfect. Boomstick : Well, she has roughly half the amount of experience in actual combat as Mario or Luigi, tending to rely on others to give her a leg up. And while she IS a capable fighter, she tends to screw up and get kidnapped more often than she actually fights back. She also, like most characters, runs on a pretty limited supply of power. But hey, she's a cinnamon roll princess who excells at triggering Legend of Zelda Fans.' Wiz: rude. Princess Peach: Listen everyone! Let's bake a delicious cake! For Mario. Ganondorf Wiz: Hundreds of years ago, an Evil God known as Demise, attempted to conquer the planet for good. He was then slaughtered by a hero in green and a magical princess, and with his dying breath, he cursed those two for battle for millenia to come, to always battle him in an epic struggle, never to end. Centuries later, the reincarnation of demise appeared to do battle with the reincarnations of the cursed two, again. Boomstick : His name, was Ganondorf.' Wiz: Ganondorf's power is one of the most insane in the Zelda Verse as a whole. He can endure stabs to the heart, getting shot with light arrows, and getting up after castles fall on his entire body, and endure being trapped in a spacial rend for hundreds of years. Boomstick : He can move just as fast as Link can, dodge arrows, and on multiple occasions, blitzed Link before he was able to even react! But that's not even getting into the GOOD stuff! Ganon's a powerful magician, and that's all thanks to the Triforce of Power, a piece of power left behind by The Goddess, Din, which lets Ganon banish people between realities, throw magical blasts, and transform into a variety of different Beast Forms!' Wiz: Ganon wields two enormous swords, and his height increases by times. He could slaughter a village in minutes with the strength he wields. The only way anyone beat him was by messing up his tail and getting The Master Sword back. Boomstick ; Basically he can change his form into whatever he wants, whenever he wants. It's crazy. But he's usually starting battles with twin katana's, tridents, or broadswords! Trained by Gerudo Warriors, he's naturally a powerful and skilled combatant, capable of countering and matching Link at every turn!' Wi: Ganondorf hosts more experience than any soldier alive, and has kept these skills throughout his life. Boomstick : He's a master schemer and planner, more often than not coming so close to his actual goal, only to be interrupted by outside help. Such as when King Daphnes Nohansen of Hyrule took his wish for his own! Or that time Zelda restrained him with her Sage Magic. And well...he's also pretty arrogant. ' Wiz: with good reason. The bastard will kill all you love before finishing you. Ganondorf: It's been a while, boy. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Boomstick : Alright, the combatants are set, and it looks like it's time for the battle to begin!' Wiz: It's time. Boomstick ; For a DEATH BATTLE!' Death Battle! It was evening in The Mushroom Kingdom. No one was very active, many Toads were just resting on there own. However, their was a very...somber mood, resting over the kingdom. Due to a recent string of attacks, The Mushroom Kingdom had been losing several of their most trusted heroes. The citizens were lucky that their ruler had survived a brush with death against a princess from another kingdom. You’d think in light of their two greatest plumber heroes falling, that their greatest enemy would make his presence known. But Bowser hadn’t appeared to face off against them in many months. Which begged the question...what did The Future hold? Then something went wrong. The sky, despite being in the evening, lost its stars. It darkened, and clouds swirled over the top of Peach’s castle. The toads could hear marching on the horizon, and they turned their heads. And there they were. Stomping over the kingdom’s lands like they had no business, were at the very least two hundred moblins, each armed with spears and each one looking proud and excited for the battle ahead. The toads screamed, and all those who were capable ran out to face them, armed with their own spears, power ups, and basic canons. The Moblins excitedly ran to face them, and the battle commenced. Toads clashed with Moblins, explosions went off, and power ups were tossed about everywhere. It was night, and the mushroom kingdom was under assault. But not by Bowser, by something else. Walking through the mass amounts of destruction, a man in dark robes quickly approached the White Brick Castle. This man wore a triumphant smile on his face, believing his struggles to be over. He pushed the boarded up doors down with a fraction of his power, and continued approaching the main hall. There in sight, was his target. "Princess Peach Toadstool." The evil man announced, approaching the woman standing in the middle of the hallway. She looked extremely distressed, and fearful. "What a pleasure it is to finally make your acquaintance." The Man said, his voice resonating. Peach said nothing in return, only looked at him in anger. This only made his smile grow more. "Your armies are beaten. Your champions, gone. Defeated by two animals I believe?" The Man said tauntingly. Peach's face flickered with anger, "and the only one who could've stopped me..." he continued, "...met with the same fate." From his robes, Ganon produced the Skull of a reptilian monster, and threw it into the earth at Peach's feet. Peach's eyes widened as she tried to maintain her composure. What was she to do? "I'm sure you're wondering by now...who I am?" He asked. Peach refocused her gaze on Him, and he answered, "My name is Ganondorf. Now the only question that remains is...will you surrender? Or will you also attempt to fight me?" https://soundcloud.com/ut_underveil/trident-of-sadness Peach realized that this was real. There was no one who would come to save her this time. No shining hero in site, so Toads no protect her… Maybe she should just... ... "Given the circumstances, I would say-" He attempted to say. Ganon was cut off, as pure ANGER bubbled up inside of Peach. She was DONE being a punching bag. She was going to escape this. Fire spouted completely off of her, torching the ground. “So you really are going to-" 'BOOOOM!! ' Before Ganon could utter another word, Peach had openly slammed her hip right into Ganon’s Chest, the resulting blast being strong enough to knock Ganondorf back so fast and hard that he crashed through the cieling of the castle, and landed outside on the cold hard dirt. Of course, the Dark Lord was not so easily swayed, and he stood up slowly a moment later, more annoyed than anything. “How...unexpected.” he thought. He looked up to see the doors, long since having been swung shut by basic force, literally disintegrate as the currently enflamed Peach stepped through them. She stood on the top of the steps, looking down on Ganon with a sort of disappointed expression. “I won’t let anyone hurt me or my kingdom anymore, you no-good fiend!” Peach said, brushing her dress off. Ganon stood up, his hands glowing with dark magical energy. “So be it, Princess.” Fight! Ganondorf and peach rush at each other , peach hits Ganondorf in the face , Ganondorf smiles and punches peach in the face with his shadow fist , peach gets knocked down , Ganondorf then slowly walks toward peach , peach then throws a toad at him , Ganondorf slashes the toad in half with his sword , peach looks in terror. Ganondorf: just give up already Peach: never! Peach then throws a bad bomb at Ganondorf, Ganondorf makes a barrier at peach and reflects the attack , peach then takes out her umbrella and slaps ganon in the face , Ganondorf gets a bloody nose , ganon then Summons Thunder , peach gets hit by thunder , peach then starts crying. Ganondorf: you can cry all you want but... Peach then starts crying on ganon , it atacully hurts him , ganon then stands back and slams peach with his sword ,peach then takes out her fire power up and starts shooting fire balls at Ganondorf , Ganondorf easily dodges and shoots thunder at her , knocking her out of the form , peach then puts on her cat suit on , the two rush at each other and Ganondorf starts getting scratched by peach , peach then scratches a whole in his Cheast , ganon then gts mad and slams peach with his sword. Ganondorf: if you want to turn into a animal...., two can play at that game!. Ganondorf then turns into dark beast Ganondorf , Peach looks in terror as the beast , fires a lazer out of his mouth , Ganondorf then rushes over at peach and starts scratching her , ganon then shoots a lazer from his mouth , incinerating her , killing her instantly , ganon then powers down. GanonDorf: too bad , you wouldn’t have made a good replacement for Zelda. Ko! Results Wiz: well can’t say I don’t see that’s one Coming. Boomstick: yeah , Ganondorf had peach outclassed in everything! , sure peach had magic but not nearly to the effect of Ganondorf , but first before we get the pissed off mario fanboys , let’s clear up some lies about both characters , first off many people say peach is galaxy level , this is false and a massive outlier due to the fact that Mario and peach were protected by Rosalina from the Black whole! , meaning they Likley cannot survive something that powerful on their own , also while Mario May be around solar system level this doesn’t mean peach is on that level too! , since peach is much weaker than Mario and bowser respectively and does not scale to either in anyway shape or form!. Wiz: next argument is that peach beat bowser in her one game , this was only one feat of power and Is very inconsistent, seeing how she only did this once and bowser was very nerfed in this game! , even if we use her Mario party and Mario rpg feats it’s still very inconsistent as Mario and bowser are the ones mostly fighting the stronger opponents while peach is mostly backing them up by healing them or putting foes to sleep , plus again it’s confirmed Mario and bowser are much stronger than peach , meaning she doesn’t scale to either , as for Mario party , it’s more of a spin-off game and although canon doesn’t make much sense to scale her too as it can be anyone besides her! , it’s like saying charizard from Pokémon is multi-Universal because he can beat Darkai who is on this level . Boomstick: next arugement is that Ganondorf can be killed without the use of a holy weapon , this is false as Ganondorf Is never shown to be killed without the use of it and almost every Zelda game states this like in Botw when Zelda says the master sword is the sword that seals the darkness and before anyone brings up the grand star , peach doesn’t use it in battle only Rosalina does , and Rosalina should Ben far stronger than Mario or bowser , let alone peach , even if peach was stronger she’s far outclassed in everything else , Ganondorf is far stronger , more durable and experienced, peach may be faster due to being able to fly simalir speeds ToMario , but speed isn’t gonna help her against someone who beats her in every other category. Wiz: I guess Ganondorf peached this princess! , oh god let the hate and rage of the fanboys commence!. Boomstick: the winner is Ganondorf!. ED2F31A1-E1CD-40BC-A0D6-100CA09C73EA.jpeg|Ganondorf wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy off season